


Undead people in undead places

by britishflower



Series: Simon vs the human society [1]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Frankenstien's Monster!Simon, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Vampire!Bram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Media depicted monsters as dangerous creatures. Vampires kill for blood and Frankenstein's monster is a brainless undead being. Both have some truth but not entirely. Vampires can drink blood without needing to kill. Frankenstein's monster was undead but also highly intelligent. Those two monsters are dating each other.





	Undead people in undead places

Bram and Simon enjoyed being outside by the park in shady creek. Especially at night, when it wasn't full of people and their gazes.   
Simon couldn't place it but Bram looked different at night. The moon barely gave off light, the features of Bram's face was sharper, clearer than how he looked in the daylight. Bram was more at peace in the night as well, almost like he preferred the colder, shady touches of nighttime.

They were sitting at the swing sets. Simon had his hands on the chain links while Bram hands were in front of his legs. It was late December, for some reason, Bram wasn't wearing a jacket but something the looked more like a thinly veiled hoodie. Its really quiet, minus the occasional cricket. Bram's eyes are closed, his mouth is opened barely but its enough for Simon to see the little puffs of air. 

Bram knew he should say something to fill the void but he doesn't want too either. Its a good cold night that gives him a sense of being alive. Bram had tonight planned out, he was going to tell Simon that he was a vampire but here they were, sitting in the cold park that has a slight snow fall going around them, Bram doesn't want to ruin this moment. Bram opened his eyes, he looks to Simon. 

Simon is watching at him from the corner of his eyes, almost blocked by his glasses. Bram smiled softly when he sees Simon look away and a blush fill in his cheeks. They become a bright red hue and Bram can't help himself. He leans over and kisses Simon's temple, there wasn't anyway he would trust himself to kiss Simon's reddened face, there was too much blood and Bram worried he couldn't control himself to hold back near a thin veiled source of blood.

Simon blush deepens from the small kiss. It takes a moment but Simon is soon enough kissing Bram. Its electric, no seriously, a shock runs through the both of them as it happens. For a moment Bram felt his heart start then stop. Simon breaks the kiss, his hair is standing on its tips from the shock. Their staring at each other like this is something they both discovered. Bram breaks the silence "You're a..."

Simon looked to the ground "A monster, I get that a lot," he muttered the last bit. Simon had planned for tonight to be the night he told Bram what he really was a Frankenstein's monster, or in his case a Spier's monster. 

Simon felt cold fingers brush his neck. Bram found a neck bolt and tapped it, Simon shivered at the feeling of electricity coursed through him. The drank skinned teen moved his hand "Sorry! Does that hurt?" Bram asked.

Simon shook his head "No, it just makes me a little jittery," he replied. Some of it was true, he felt jittery but it wasn't just jittery he felt. The nudge made him hot down south. Simon tried thinking about something else "So is it weird?" he asked.

Bram was looking at Simon "What is?" he countered, confused and possibly worried. 

Simon sighed "That your dating an undead monster," he replied. The undead combined human waited for some sarcastic comment but it never came. His eyes drifted to look at Bram.

His boyfriend's normally brown eyes were a dark red and slit like a cat's eyes. Bram smiled as his hands took Simon's "You're no the only undead thing here Simon," he replied.   
Simon felt a smile appear as Bram kissed his hands.


End file.
